Lighthouse
by make-each-day-count
Summary: She was his lighthouse, bringing him back when he forgot what home was; he was her lighthouse, bringing her back when she didn't know what was real or not real. Beginning of the Lighthouse series. *ON HIATUS-WILL BE BACK SOON. NOT ABANDONED.*
1. Chapter 1: We're Going To Be Friends

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I deleted my old story Lighthouse so I could redo it. Welcome to my official story, Lighthouse! I'm so excited and I've got big plans for this story. I'm making it a series, so it may go kind of slow, just to let you know. This is my first legit fanfic, so please help me out by telling me what I should work on/what you like/what you don't like in a review. No flames, but I adore constructive criticism. Dropping a review gives me such inspiration to write, seriously. It's most likely all gonna be Annie POV, and I'll put the ages of Annie and Finn at the top so there's never confusion there. So, without further ado, welcome to Lighthouse, I hope you stick with it! :)**

**I'm only gonna do the disclaimer once, just because I'm a forgetful person.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or anything associated with it. I don't own any songs I use in the titles of my chapters.**

* * *

><p>Fall is here, hear the yell<br>Back to school, ring the bell  
>Brand new shoes, walking blues<br>Climb the fence, books and pens  
>I can tell that we are going to be friends<p>

We're Going To Be Friends ~ Jack Johnson

* * *

><p>Annie: 5 Finnick: 6<p>

* * *

><p>"Momma, I don't wanna go! Can't I stay home and go fishing with Daddy?" I had been begging my mom all morning to let me stay home, to no avail.<p>

"Annalise, please. Don't you want to go to your first day of school?" She looks at me with pleading eyes, hoping I would somehow be swayed.

"No, Momma, I don't know anyone!" I knew that this fight was a lost cause, but I'm stubborn.

"Annie, you can go make some new friends. Hurry now, you don't want to be late. Daddy and the fishes will be here when you get home." She hurries me over to the door, where my older brother and sister are standing, waiting for me patiently. My older brother, Aaron, holds his hand out for me, and I clutch onto it tightly. He's six years older than me, and my sister Liesel is two years his minor. Liesel opens the door, and we all make our way out.

"Goodbye kids! Have a good first day of school!" My mother calls from the door, and I turn around to wave once more, as do Liesel and Aaron.

We walk in silence for a few blocks until Liesel finally breaks the quiet by saying, "Excited for your first day of kindergarten Ann?"

"No Liesel, I'm scared! What if no one likes me?" I ask, tears pricking my eyes and my lip trembling.

"They'll love you Annie Bananie!" Aaron says, grinning. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder, while I giggle hysterically the whole time. He carries me like this until we finally arrive at the school. The building is large and rather plain. It's tan, nothing really special like I had always imagined.

Aaron puts me down, and kneels to look me in the eyes. Liesel bends down as well, pushing my dark wavy hair out of my eyes, as it always falls in my face.

"Have fun Ann! I'll see you after school, okay?" Liesel says in a soft voice, kissing me on the cheek before heading off to join a group of her friends who are calling her name. I turn my full attention to Aaron, who grabs both of my hands and swings them back and forth.

"I have to go now Annie. I'll meet you right here when school ends, and we can go fishing with Dad later, okay?" He looks worried, but has a huge grin on his face, as he usually does. I smile back at him before throwing my arms around his neck and giving him a huge hug. He returns the embrace, wrapping his arms around my small torso easily.

"You always give the greatest hugs Annie Bananie!" He lets go of me, and is gone. I walk into the large building, and follow the directions Aaron had made me memorize weeks in advance.

Turn right, walk straight, last door on the right. I repeat it to myself over and over, afraid I'll somehow forget.

When I arrive at the designated door, I open it as quietly as possible and tiptoe in. I put my backpack in a cubby, and sit down in an empty desk. The day is boring, and by recess time, I want to go home.

"Class, we're going to go outside for recess. Come along." My teacher, Mrs. Laskins instructs, as she shows us the way to the playground.

I hadn't talked much all day, so I didn't really make any friends. I am very shy and quiet, so I decide I will play by myself. I decide I want to draw with chalk, and soon enough I find a whole container of various colors of it. I reached out to grab a blue piece when a voice catches my attention.

"Hey, that's mine!"

Confused, I look around. I see a boy around my age staring at me, blue green eyes wide, bronze hair all messed up. I looked around to see if he is looking at anyone else, but find I am the only possible person he could be referring to. I point to myself with the chalk, and ask, "Are you talking to me?"

He frowns, obviously annoyed. "Who else would I be talking to?"

I feel dumb for asking such a silly question. My cheeks heat up, and I shrug. "I don't know."

"That's my chalk." He says, crossing his arms over his chest proudly.

"No it's not." I say, frustrated. "It's for everyone."

"I found it first!" He says, clearly upset.

"Can't we share?" I ask, picking up the container, and offering it to him, as a sign of peace.

His face softens, and he nods. "I guess."

I smile at him, and he smiles back. He, like me, is missing two of his front teeth. I examine him more closely, noticing his skin is tanned, and his eyes are the exact color of the ocean.

"I'm Annie Cresta." I say, extending my hand out to him.

"Finnick Odair." He replies, returning the gesture, and shaking my hand.

We draw pictures of our families, the ocean, each other. My green jumper soon has chalk dust all over, as does Finnick's black pants. We don't care though, we're too busy coloring and laughing and talking. Too soon, the bell rings.

"Wanna be friends Annie?" He says, realizing our time together is over.

"How about best friends forever?" I say, grinning from ear to ear.

"Forever?" He seems shocked by the concept, but excited, with wide eyes gleaming.

"Yup!" I chirp back, excited I found a new friend.

He nods, and I tell him there was only one way to seal the deal. I spit on my hand, and extend it to him. He looks at my hand, disgusted.

"Finnick, it's the only way! Don't be a baby!" I tease him. Immediately, the repulsion of my saliva covered hand disappears and his own spit is mixing with mine as we shake hands.

We go our separate ways, me to my kindergarten room and him to his first grade classroom, and suddenly the school day goes much faster. I'm excited after meeting Finnick, and can't wait to tell my siblings I have made a new friend.

Finally, the last bell rings, and I run to meet my brother and sister. Aaron is already waiting for me in the front of the school, and Liesel soon joins us. I babble on and on about Finnick Odair, chalk, and spit shaking on our friendship all the way home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SOOOO? YES? NO? Review please lovelies! :)**

**XOXO,**

**make-each-day-count**


	2. Chapter 2: Safe and Sound

**A/N: Yes, I am back! Sorry this is so late, spring break, going on vacation, ya know :P Anyways, I've got 17 chapters planned for this story, so stay tuned! Reviews give me inspiration to update faster, so keep that in mind! Regardless though, I'm going to stick with this story for the whole series. So review/favorite/alert, it would mean a lot to me! Oh, and the movie! Did you guys like it? I did! Josh is so… ahhh. He is Peeta, I think he's perfect. Okay, I could go on forever. So I'll stop. Okay, bye lovelies.**

* * *

><p>Just close your eyes<p>

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Safe and Sound ~ Taylor Swift

* * *

><p>Annie – 13 Finnick - 14<p>

* * *

><p>I've always found it ironic that when you're waiting for something, time can't move any slower.<p>

My back feels like it's on fire because of the sunlight pouring in through the window. I barely notice the hotness though, as I'm fixated on staring at the clock. I've stopped listening to my teacher about a half hour ago, and even though I know I should be courteous to her, my priorities lay outside of this classroom right now.

The seconds keep on ticking, but it seems like slow motion. Although the school day is shortened today, it seems a lot longer than usual. I fidget in my seat, my thoughts running wild. I want this day to end, but I don't want tomorrow to come.

Tonight my family is having dinner with our family friends, the Odairs. It's a tradition of ours, a special night to be together and celebrate each other. My family is hosting the annual dinner this year, as we alternate each year.

We always have this dinner the night before the reaping. It calms all of our nerves for the panic and feelings of terror that arise each year at this time.

The reaping.

That's tomorrow.

It's only my second reaping, and I'm more concerned for people other than myself getting their names called out, rather than my own. I've got my sister, Liesel. My brother, Aaron. God, he's so close. His nineteenth birthday - his ticket to freedom - is the day after the reaping this year. It's so unfair. He's so close to being free, and he missed the cutoff by a day. I've also got Finnick to worry about.

Finnick Odair, my best friend.

After Finnick and I met as children, our parents hit it off. Our mothers are about as close as we are, and our fathers always get along well too. Our two families became as close as one giant one, with Finnick's five year old sister Mia as the baby.

Finnick and I have always been the closest, though. He's in high school now, which means we're in different buildings for schooling now. Outside of school, though, we're inseparable.

Of course, Finnick has his own friends from his grade, and I have my own from mine. But we always fall back on each other for everything. He knows more about me than anyone, even my family, and he can say the same about me. We share hopes, dreams, and fears. Almost all of my favorite memories include him in them. Finnick is one of the most important people in my life. That's probably an understatement, honestly.

The bell rings, snapping me out of my thoughts. I grab my book bag, and scurry out of the classroom quickly. I hurry out of the school and start to make my way to the adjacent building, where Finnick is.

"Annie!" I hear his familiar voice ring out, and I turn to see him with two of his good friends, Marcus and Caleb. Guess he was too quick for me today

I run over to them, and Finnick puts his arm around my shoulder in a friendly embrace.

"Hey Annie." They say, giving me warm smiles.

I return the smile, and give them both a quick hello. Marcus and Caleb are my favorite friends of Finnick's, because of the fact they don't look down on me in a condescending fashion because I'm a year younger than them. Most of Finnick's friends are usually cold toward me, and roll their eyes when they think I'm not looking. I'm observant, though. Marcus and Caleb are genuine, though, and I consider them my friends too.

My friends differ from Finnick's because most of them are in love with him. More often than not, I'm being nailed for answers about District Four's hometown hottie, Finnick Odair. Puberty did wonders to Finnick, I'll admit. He's tan, muscular, and has eyes exactly the color of the sea. He matured well, and the girls in the District haven't failed to notice. He's asked out on dates constantly, and he's always too nice to say anything but yes. None of these girls have really caught his attention, though, because he doesn't usually go on second dates. He'll only ever say no if he has plans with me, though. He never misses any plans we make, saying I'll always be his number one girl. I'm never sure what this means, but I always just laugh it off.

"Ready to go Ann?" He asks, pulling me back to reality. I nod, and we say goodbye to Marcus and Caleb before heading to the beach.

We walk in silence, and although it's comfortable and no words need to be said, I can sense something is wrong with Finnick. Each time I steal a glance at him, he is staring, eyes straight ahead, jaw rigid. His arm, still around my shoulders is tense. I know he'll talk when he's ready, so I keep my mouth shut.

We come to our own little personal spot: an abandoned lighthouse we found a few years after we met. We walk inside and drop our backpacks before starting up the steps that are all too familiar to us.

As usual, when we reach the top, we're out of breath and panting. Between breaths, I get out, "How many steps again?"

Finnick chuckles and replies, "Two hundred and sixteen."

I join his laughter and take a seat, slipping my legs in between the railing, my legs swinging over the rocks and ocean below. Finnick follows my lead does the same. We sit silently, staring out at the vast, unending water. You can't get a view like this anywhere else in District Four.

"God, how far do you think the water stretches out?" I say, trying to break the silence and see if Finnick wants to talk.

"I don't really know. I like to think it's infinite. Never ending, you know?" He says, staring at me. I nod, agreeing with his statement. We sit there for a few more seconds before Finnick finally speaks.

"What do you want to do when you grow up?"

I ponder this question for a few moments before responding.

"Well, I want to be a teacher. And I want a family. I want to get married, and then I want to have kids. That's all I want when I grow up." I say, looking at Finnick as I finish.

"That sounds nice. You know, I just want to be a fisherman like my dad. Or maybe I could fix this lighthouse, and take care of it. I want to get married too. And have a sailboat to name after the girl I love, like my dad did for my mom."

I smile, resting my head on his shoulder. "You're scared for the reaping, aren't you Finn?" I say, looking up at him. He swallows, and then nods at me. He gets like this every year before the reaping, terrified at the prospect of what could happen to him or someone he loves.

I take his hand and draw circles on his palm, trying to help him relax. "You won't get reaped. You'll be alright, Finn. We'll all be okay."

He kisses the top of my head and whispers into my hair. I'm almost sure I hear him say, "I'm going to name my sailboat after you." I shake it off though, positive I heard him wrong.

Sometimes Finnick confuses me. When he tells me I'm his number one girl, or kisses my head. I'm almost sure Finnick would never think of me in a more than friendly manner. He goes out with girls who are much prettier and more appealing than me. No, Finnick would never see me like that. I'm just… Annie. I'm his best friend, nothing more.

"Annie? The sun is going down, let's go home for dinner." Finnick said, standing up. He offers me his hand, and I gladly take it, head spinning from standing up too quickly. I waver, and Finnick grabs me steadying me. He laughs, and I smile. I love Finnick's laugh. It's my favorite sound in the world, and I always feel special when I'm the one to make it happen. We race down the steps, and grab our packs as we sprint to my house.

We enter the small house to find the Odairs have already arrived. My mother and Mrs. Odair are chatting with each other at the kitchen table, and the fathers are standing in the kitchen laughing about some scandal recently discovered about a Capitol official. Liesel is finishing making dinner, and Aaron and his longtime girlfriend, Maura are sitting in the living room playing with little Mia.

Finnick and I walk in the house and give everyone a quick hello before walking into the living room to play with Mia. She's pulling on Maura's blonde ponytail, but releases when she sees us. I pick her up and twirl her around before handing her to Finnick, who gives her a kiss on the cheek. We play with her for awhile before heading to my room to put our backpacks down. Finnick looks at the dozens of pictures plastered on my wall before lying down on my bed.

"The pictures never change. You've seen them a billion times, Finn. You're probably in more than me." I say, laughing and falling down onto the bed next to him.

"I know. I guess I just like looking at myself." He replies with a wink. I roll my eyes and shove him off the bed. He laughs from the ground and gives a dramatic, "OW!" I laugh, and roll over, staring at a few pictures on my wall. Me and Finnick as kids, dressed up as a bride and groom, forced by our mothers who thought it was the cutest thing they'd ever seen; me and Finnick when he was in the hospital for a jellyfish sting; me and Finnick at our first school dance; me and Finnick at his eighth grade graduation; the pictures and memories go on and on.

Before I realize what's happening, Finnick's hand is wrapped around my ankle and I'm being pulled down to the ground. I land with a loud thud, and we both giggle like small children. I softly punch him in the shoulder when we hear my mother call, "Dinner!"

We walk out to the kitchen and sit down at our table that has five additional chairs pulled up. We eat basically in silence except for a few whispers exchanged. When dinner is over, we silently exchange hugs with everyone, as we do every year. A silent goodbye, a farewell. A hopeful see you soon.

I walk the Odairs home, as they live only a few blocks away. Mrs. Odair is holding little Mia, who has fallen asleep from all the excitement of the night. Finnick and I walk silently, arms looped together. We walk as slowly as possible, not wanting to say goodbye. When we arrive on the doorstep of the Odair household, Finnick hesitates before walking inside. He looks up at the sky, and I do the same.

"The stars are so bright. Look at the moon too!" He says, pointing up. I smile, looking at the majesty of it all.

"How can something so beautiful exist in such a terrible world?" I whisper, barely loud enough for him to hear. He turns to look at me, before whispering in the same way, "I wonder the same thing myself, Ann."

We know this conversation is wrong, especially the night before the reaping. But sometimes my frustration with my society and the Capitol just builds up inside of me. I'm ready to explode; sometimes I can't take it anymore.

"We should fix that lighthouse one day." I say, staring out at the small lighthouse in the distance.

"Yeah, we should. Let's do that this summer." He says, giving me the smile that so many girls have fallen for. I return the smile when I see Mia standing in the doorway, eyes half closed.

"Finnick, will you tuck me in?" she says with a small yawn.

"Course Mia. I'll be right there." He says softly, kneeling down to look her in the eyes.

"Bye Annie!" she says, before running up to her room. I smile at the little girl, who I treat as my own little sister.

I look back to Finnick to say goodbye and he pulls me into a hug. I know he needs comfort before the reaping, so I return the embrace, resting my head on his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, Finn. I promise." I whisper.

"Promise me you won't get reaped Annie." He whispers back. I know I can't keep this promise. I can't control those odds. But maybe the odds will be in my favor, so I say, "As long as you promise you won't get reaped either." He nods, and I give him a grin.

"See you at the reaping, Finn." I say, squeezing his hand before walking out into the darkness to return home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll make more revisions later, because it's not great. Story will get better, promise! I'll fix this up later though. Oh, and they are NOT a couple, yet. Review and tell me what you like/don't like. Updates will be faster that way! Thanks and love you all! :)**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: Numb

**A/N: I know, it's been a while, but here I am! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I want to say thank you for the reviews/favorites/alertas! Especially the reviews, they always help me when I'm discouraged writing, so keep it up! Thanks for reading lovelies! Also, I just wanted to say you guys should check out my friend's Annie and Finnick story, 100 Days, 100 Moments by alwaysandforever74! Okay, end of rant.**"

* * *

><p><em>I've become so numb, I can't feel you there<em>

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_Numb ~ Linkin Park_

* * *

><p>I can't sleep a wink.<p>

For the whole night, I lay awake, thoughts of the reaping and past Hunger Games swimming in my mind. When I can see the pink tint of dawn color the sky, I decide to go for a walk. Getting sleep was useless at this point.

I walk in the direction of the lighthouse, unsure of where else to go at this hour. None of the fisherman would be out working today, due to the Reaping. I reach the lighthouse and climb the seemingly never ending stairs. To my surprise, Finnick is there, his back turned to me, staring out at the vast sea.

"What are you doing here so early, Finn?" I say, quietly, so I won't startle him. I don't succeed, though, because he jumps about a foot in the air, whipping around to look at me quickly.

"Jeez Annie, you really scared me!" He says, holding his hand over his heart. I smirk, and walk toward him, standing next to him to look at the water and the upcoming sunrise.

"I couldn't tell." I say, sarcastically, laughing. He rolls his eyes, and laughs along with me.

"Really, why are you here so early?" I say, seriously, gaining my composure.

He shrugs, "Couldn't sleep."

"Same here. I just have a bad feeling about today. I can't explain it." I say, turning to look at him.

"I know. Something bad is going to happen, Annie. I know it; I've got a feeling in my gut." He says, frowning.

We sit in the midst of our anxiety for a few moments before he says, "I don't know what I'll do if you get reaped."

"I know I won't get reaped." I say, shaking my head furiously. Of course, I hve no idea whether my name will be called. The possibility is present, but I always find myself more worried for Finnick and my siblings, rather than myself.

"Finnick, I'm afraid for you. I don't know what I'll do without you here. You swear to me, right now. You won't leave me here alone. It's boring without you." I say, trying to provide some comic relief. His mouth twitches upward, and I know I helped a bit. He bites his lip, and whispers, "I swear."

I smile, knowing Finnick always stays true to his word. We direct the conversation away from the Reaping for a bit, although it stays in the back of my mind constantly. When the sun is raised and begins radiating heat on us, Finnick gets up, extending his hand for me to grab. I get up reluctantly, knowing we had to go get ready for our possible doom. We don't race down the stairs as we normally do, but took them slowly, one at a time. We reach the bottom and say quiet goodbyes before heading to our homes.

I walk into my house to find all of my family awake and dressed for the reaping. I sigh, knowing I have to face the inevitable eventually. I bathe myself, comb my hair, and slip on a nice light blue cotton dress that was once Liesel's. Most of my clothes are hand-me-downs, but I don't mind much. Compared to poorer districts, I'm extremely fortunate.

I allow Liesel to do my hair into an intricate braid, and soon my nerves are getting the best of me. Today is the reaping, today is the reaping, I repeat over and over in my head, unable to process any other thoughts. Soon, Liesel is tugging on my arm to pull me up, and the Cresta family is making their way to the town square where the reaping is held each year, along with all other important events in District Four. Liesel and I check into the girls' section, while Aaron makes his way to the boys'. Liesel and I stand hand in hand in anticipation, and I scan the crowd for my brother. He is gazing at Maura, who is also in her last reaping as well. I know he fears for her life more than his own. My eyes flick over to Finnick, who looks like he may faint. I catch his eye and give him a smile, trying to reassure him from the distance.

The crowd silences as Petunia Lawson, our district escort takes the stage. Her bright orange skin and fluorescent pink hair are alarming, but what really bothers me about her is the pair of cat eyes she has. They're so… unnatural. They don't look right on the woman's face, but then again, nothing involving the Capitol is ever right.

She scans the crowd looking at the possible tributes, and I know she doesn't see us as people. We're all insignificant to her, like we're just some fish for her to catch so the Capitol can eat us up. I shudder, and realize how much I hate Petunia Lawson. So I don't feel bad when her skirt flies up from the sea breeze blowing. I stifle a giggle, and her orange skin turns darker, probably from blushing. I catch Finnick's glance, and he rolls his eyes as if to say, 'What a moron.' I hold back another laugh, and any feelings of possible laughter vanishes as soon as Petunia speaks in her irritating Capitol accent, bringing me back to here and now.

"Welcome to the 65th Annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!" She screams, even with the microphone on its highest volume. She waves her arms around frantically, and I space out while the mayor speaks, until I hear Petunia say, "Ladies first!"

Crap. Crap. Crap. Not Liesel. Not Maura. Not me. Please Please Please.

Petunia takes about an hour to fish out a name before stating loudly, "Lydia McGhee!"

The girl screams, and claws at Peacekeepers, begging them to let her go, she doesn't want to die. I squeeze Liesel's hand in my own, and see tears in her eyes. Lydia was a good friend of Liesel's and we both know she won't be coming home.

"Now the gentleman!" Petunia shouts, once Lydia is calmed down.

Oh no. Not Finnick. Not Aaron. Anyone but them, please.

I say a quick prayer before my worst nightmare is realized.

"Aaron Cresta!"

I hear screaming, and don't realize it's coming from my own mouth until Liesel hugs me to her, telling me to shush. I don't though. He's turning nineteen tomorrow. He's my brother. I'm his Annie Bananie. This isn't right. I can see Maura on her knees, weeping. I keep screaming, while Liesel tries to console me. Aaron won't live. He won't even kill the spiders in my room, he simply lets them free. He can't kill a person. He's good as dead in those Games.

There's a glimmer of hope when I remember Petunia has to ask for volunteers, although my screaming has not subsided.

"Volunteers?" Petunia asks, and I finally look up to see my nightmare, my brother, standing on that stage at the reaping. His face is shattered, but there are no tears. But he looks broken. He knows his fate as well.

"I.. I… vo.. vol.. volunteer!" a voice gets out shakily from the boys section. I feel relief wash through my body, and I look up to see the savior of my beloved brother. I don't stop screaming, though, because frankly, this doesn't make the situation any better.

I scream and cry and sob as Finnick Odair nervously trips up the stairs, sealing his fate as a Hunger Games tribute.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finnick volunteered? But wasn't he terrified? mwahahah until next update dear readers... ;)**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4: My Heart Will Go On

**A/N: Thanks for all reviews/favorites/alerts/etc.! More reviews would be appreciated to know how I'm doing :) Happy reading! Titanic song 3 Anyone see it in 3D? I did(:**

* * *

><p><em>Near, far, wherever you are<em>

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more, you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_My Heart Will Go On ~ Celiene Dion_

* * *

><p>"Let the 65th Annual Hunger Games begin!" I faintly hear Petunia say, despite the fact she's screaming.<p>

I've finally calmed down enough to stop screaming, but I'm still a wreck. Liesel is whispering comforting words in my ear, but her words won't change anything. The only person that can bring Finnick back home to me is Finnick himself.

I watch as Finnick and Lydia are escorted to the Justice building, and the crowd starts to disperse, sighs of relief and anguish filling the empty air.

I stand, staring at the place on the stage where Finnick had been standing just moments ago. Part of me hopes this is all just a nightmare. A cruel, terrible, heartbreaking nightmare. I pinch myself, just to make sure. But no, I'm not dreaming. This is all terrifyingly real. The odds are not in my favor.

I probably would have stood there all day, until I feel a gentle hand tug on my own. I look to Liesel with empty eyes, hoping she somehow has an answer as to how to fix this messed up situation. She stares back at me, her eyes filled with despair and sadness. She swallows before saying in a tired, hoarse voice, "We should go see them, Annie. They need us right now."

I nod, knowing she's right. Lydia is a good friend of hers, who often ate dinner at our house, played with me when I was young, and tutored Liesel in mathematics. She has always been there for us. And we need to be there for her.

Liesel and I know deep down in our hearts that she won't make it. She's too fragile and kind, the opposite of the Games. I hope her death will be as quick and painless as possible.

Lydia isn't my main concern, though, as awful as it sounds. All I can think about is Finnick. Why did he volunteer? Just hours ago, he had been scared out of his mind of the Games, promising not to leave, and now he's a tribute. The whole thing seems odd and unreal to me.

Liesel and I enter the Justice Building wordlessly, amazed by the amount of people there to bid the two tributes farewell. I notice there is a long line leading to one of the doors, with girls sobbing as they wait their turn. I roll my eyes, and Liesel and I walk to the adjacent door, which seems to have no visitors at all.

I tell Liesel to go in before me, knowing she needs to say goodbye to Lydia by herself. Liesel takes up all of her allotted time, and comes out with red puffy eyes. I give her a hug, and enter the room, bracing myself to see Lydia.

She is sitting on a couch in the middle of the room, sobbing with her head in her hands. When she hears me come in, she looks up suddenly. She wipes her eyes and tries to give me a watery smile. I sit down on the couch next to her, and hold her weeping form. We just sit there for a while, until a Peacekeeper comes in to tell me my time is up. I start to get up to leave, before Lydia grabs my hand, urgently. In a whisper, she desperately says, "Please tell your friend to help me. To give me a painless death. I don't want to be tortured or savagely murdered. Please Annie. You have to do that for me."

I nod, shocked at her words. The Peacekeeper, fed up with me not listening to him, grabs my arm and drags me out of the room. I hear Lydia yell out to me, "Tell Liesel she's the best friend I've ever had!"

I come back to Liesel, and take her hand in mine. Liesel looks at me expectantly, and I deliver Lydia's message to her. She immediately breaks down, and cries falling into my arms. I hold her, trying to sooth her, not caring that all the people surrounding us are staring. She finally composes herself enough to grab my hand, and take our place in the back of the line to see Finnick. The line is slow moving, and I start to worry that I won't even get my chance to say goodbye.

Slowly but surely, the crying teenage girls start to disappear one by one, and we are at the front of the line. Knowing I want to be alone with Finnick, Liesel goes first, assuring me she'll be quick. A few minutes later, she emerges, looking as sad as I've ever seen her. It's finally my turn. I brace myself, and open the door quietly.

Finnick is sitting in a chair by the window, staring out at the ocean. The sunlight filling the room is directly hitting him, making him look almost angelic. His bronze hair looks lighter, and his sea green eyes are shining. I'm not sure if they're from the sun or from unshed tears, though.

"Finnick?" I say quietly, so I won't startle him. He looks up, with a smirk on his face, probably expecting a fan girl. When he sees me, the smirk fades, and he practically runs across the room to me. He takes me in his arms, lifting me off the ground before putting me down gently. He holds me tightly and whispers, "I didn't think you would come."

I'm surprised at this. "Of course, I would come! You're my best friend Finnick! There was a rather long line, but of course-"

Before I can finish this thought, Finnick shushes me. I look at him in surprise, and realize his face is inching toward mine. I don't realize what's happening until his lips lightly press against mine.

My brain stops working, and I instinctively start to kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly. Then it hits me. Finnick is kissing me. And he's about to leave, possibly for good. I can't just set myself up for such heartbreak. I push him away, and hurt crosses his face for a moment.

"Finnick!" I practically screech, waving my arms around wildly, "What the hell was that?"

He shrugs and a small smile crosses his face before saying, "I don't really know, I've just always wanted to know what that would be like. This might be my last chance, right?" He says, chuckling to himself sadly.

"Don't say that. Stop talking like that, Finn." I say, my voice gentle, as I stare into his shining eyes that are wet with unshed tears.

"Oh come on, Annie. We need to be realistic here." He crosses his arms across his chest, as he always does whenever he disagrees with me.

"You promised you wouldn't get reaped, Finnick Odair! Now, you're going to promise to come home to me!"

"First of all, I promised, I wouldn't get reaped. I didn't say anything about volunteering. Secondly, I can't Annie. I don't know if-"

"Wait," I say, interrupting him, "why did you volunteer, Finnick? You wouldn't go into these Games without good reason."

"Well, um…" Finnick starts, his face turning pink from blush. "I did it for you. I knew you couldn't live without Aaron, and I just wanted you to be happy. You deserve happiness, Ann." He said this all very quickly, his face bright red by the end.

I don't know how to feel about this. Yes, it makes me happy that Aaron won't die. But what Finnick doesn't realize is that I can't live without _him_ either. Then, a realization dawns on me. Whenever I visualize my future, Finnick is there. He's my prom date. My fiancée. My husband. My children's father. My future is Finnick. I can't possibly imagine my life with anyone else.

I slowly walk up to him, and boldly wrap my arms around his neck again. He looks taken aback by this, but overall, he looks pleased. "Finnick," I whisper, unsure of what I'm doing, "here's the thing, though. I can't live without you, either. You're my happiness. You're the guy I imagine spending the rest of my life with. You can't leave. You have to come back to me. Please promise, Finnick. I need you to do that for me. Come back to me, no matter what it takes. Promise me." My voice cracks at the end, and my tears escape quickly pouring down my face.

Finnick takes my face in his hands, and I think he's about to kiss me again. But he just looks me in the eyes and says in a strong voice, "I promise you Annalise Cresta, I'll come home. I'm going to come home to you." And by the way he says it with such confidence, I believe him. I lean forward and kiss him on the cheek, making him blush like crazy. I smile, and so does he.

And just like that, Finnick Odair isn't my best friend anymore. He's so much more. But, deep down, I know he always has been.

As the Peacekeepers come to take me away, I tell him to care for Lydia, and he tells me to care for Mia. I give him one last hug as they pull me away from him, and he yells to me that he won't let go of his promise, and he'll see me soon. I yell back I'll be the first thing he sees when he gets off the train when he comes home. And my hope to see my Finnick become the victor of the 65th annual Hunger Games grows.


	5. Chapter 5: Ours

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter kinda sucks, but I needed to add it. Anyways, thanks to all for reviews/favorites/alerts! The reviews helped so much, you guys rock! Keep it up, lovelies! :)**

* * *

><p><em>So don't you worry your pretty little mind<em>

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high_

_The water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

_Ours ~ Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p>I walk out of the Justice Building with a tear-stained face and a broken heart.<p>

I notice a crowd is making its way to the train station to see the tributes off, but I know in my heart I shouldn't go. I'd much rather have my last memory of Finnick be our talk in the Justice Building than seeing him herded like an animal onto a train that will deliver him to his possible doom.

I tell Liesel I'll meet her at home for dinner, and head down the beach to the lighthouse. I climb up the winding stairs by myself and feel a huge pang of loneliness hit me. I find no sanctuary in the lighthouse without Finnick, and trudge home, hoping to get my mind off of him for a while.

When I arrive home, the Odairs are over, and Mrs. Odair is sobbing into my mother's shoulder. Mr. Odair is rubbing his wife's back while Mia happily plays with her doll, oblivious to the seriousness of the situation. I pick Mia up and give her a kiss on the cheek. She looks into my eyes with her wide, innocent sea green ones, and I put her down, because she looks too much like Finnick.

Mrs. Odair stops crying to look up at me, and says, "Annie, sweetie. He has to come home Annie, he has to come home." Unsure of what to say, I nod and swallow, choking back a sob. I run to my room, and flop onto my bed, my face in my pillow.

I roll over and close my eyes, relishing the feeling and wanting my tiredness to overtake me. My head hurts from crying, and I sigh sadly. Knowing I won't fall asleep with my mind swimming with thoughts, hopes, dreams, and fear, I open my eyes. Finnick is everywhere. His smiling face surrounds me in all pictures plastering my walls, reminding me of happy times. But it's too hard to remember the good times of the past when the unbearable pain of the present is constantly nagging at your brain at your heart. Wanting to avoid confrontation with my family and Finnick's, I sneak out my window, landing on the sand with a soft thud.

Unsure of where to go, I aimlessly walk down the beach for a few minutes. When I become tired of walking, I plop myself down on the sand, dipping my toes in the warm water. I look at my surroundings quickly to make sure no one is around or watching me before I allow myself to break down.

I let the sobs rack my body, and pull my knees up to my chest.

Finnick is gone. Most likely forever.

I let the terrible thoughts enter my brain, and grieve for the boy I think I may have loved. As terrible images of Finnick getting speared, or strangled, or shot with an arrow, his body arriving back to District Four in a box, I get more and more upset, and I realize Finnick is the only person who could possibly calm me down in this state. I start screaming curses and obscenities at the sky, asking why this would happen to me, what I had done wrong.

Then I hear a small voice from behind me call out, "Annie?"

I quickly spin around to see Caleb standing there awkwardly, as if he had done something wrong. I feel immensely guilty for some reason, and hastily wipe my tear-stained face until it is relatively dry. I attempt a smile at him, but I can feel that it is probably more of a grimace than anything. I'm a terrible actress, really.

"Annie, are you alright?" Caleb says, his voice dripping with concern. Suddenly annoyed, I stand up, placing my hands on my hips. Of course I'm not alright. What kind of question is that?

"Do I look aright?" I say, gesturing to my blotchy, red face, voice cold.

Caleb looks taken aback. He's surprised at my demeanor, I suppose. It makes sense, seeing as he's never had the pleasure of seeing my temper flare up.

"I-I, I'm sorry Annie. I just meant… well, you know. I know it's been hard on you." He says, his voice soft, not at all angry for my sass to him.

"That's an understatement." I say sharply, turning back to the waves. There is a silence for a few moments before he mutters, "I think he'll make it home." I wheel around, completely shocked by the utter confidence in his voice when he had spoken. My hard face falls, and I run to him, clinging onto his shirt, sobbing.

"Do you really think so? Honestly?" I get out through sobs, looking into his eyes pleadingly.

"I would never lie to you, Annie." He says with a smile, but strangely stern voice. I smile back, and wrap my arms around his waist, giving him a hug. He seems surprised by my embrace, but quickly returns it.

Being in his arms doesn't compare to the warmness that flows through my body when with Finnick, but his hug comforts me, and I need the companionship right now.

I pull away from him a few seconds later, and give him a real smile this time. "Thanks for being here for me, Caleb."

He returns the smile, and shrugs as if to say, 'It's no problem.'

"Thanks for being such a great friend to me," I say, and notice a hint of sadness in his eyes, that I immediately brush off as nothing, "and sorry for being so irritable with you. It's just been a long day."

"I understand," He says, ruffling up his hair, "Want me to walk you home?"

I nod gratefully, and loop my arm through his. As I stare up at the night sky, I notice that the moon is full. Part of me wonders if Finnick is watching it as well, thinking about me too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lame ending, I know. Review anyways? Heck yeah! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: I Want

**A/N: I know, it's been a while since I've updated. Sorry bout that. Life is crazy, blah blah. Anyways, here's the next chapter. It's awful, next one will be better, with Finnick's interview and the Games! Read and review, please! :)**

* * *

><p>You could be preoccupied<p>

Different date, every night

You just got to say the word

But you're not into them at all

I Want ~ One Direction

* * *

><p>When my eyes slowly flutter open the next morning, my head is throbbing and heavy. I slowly pull myself into a sitting position, and rub my temples in an attempt to alleviate the pain. My vision is blurred, and I blink a few times to clear my perspective.<p>

Then, it dawns on me.

Finnick is gone.

Forever. No. Not forever. Well, maybe forever. Hopefully not. Please not forever. Forever is such a long time.

I lie back down, and cover myself with my blankets. Maybe if I just go back to sleep, I'll wake up again and Finnick will be throwing rocks at my window trying to wake me up from this nightmare.

I hear a knock on my door, and promptly ignore it.

"Annie?" I hear Aaron's voice call through the door. I still don't respond, covering my head with my pillow.

"Ann? Can I come in?" He calls again, and I still remain silent.

I can hear him sigh, and say, "Alright, I'm opening the door." He does so, and I do my best to feign sleep.

"Annie, you're awful at faking. Get up." He says, sitting down on the bed.

"I'm not that bad. And no thank you." I reply, eyes still shut closed.

"It's my birthday, Annie. Come on. Get up for me." He says his voice soft and teasing.

I peak one eye open to find my brother's face extremely close to mine. I sigh, pull myself up and give Aaron a warm hug. "Happy birthday, favorite brother. I love you." Aaron laughs, and replies, "Only brother. Love you too. You still give the best hugs, Bananie. Maura and I are going to the beach; do you want to come with?"

I sigh, and look him in the eyes. Feeling guilty, I reply, "I'm sorry. I don't know if I'm ready to face the world yet, though." Aaron nods, understandingly, holding my hand.

"I'm here for you, Ann. I know it's rough. It'll be okay, though." He says, standing up from my bed. I nod, swallowing a large lump in my throat. "Thanks, Aaron."

He walks over to my door, reaching for the handle to let himself out. As he begins to walk out, I call to him suddenly. "Aaron!"

He turns around, looking at me expectantly. "Happy birthday." I say, managing a smile. He returns it, and walks out of the room, closing the door gently behind him. I sigh, lying back down.

I must have fallen asleep for a bit, because before I know what's going on, Aaron is bursting through my door, Mia in tow, yelling at me to get up.

"What?" I ask, my head spinning from tiredness.

"Annie, get up! Finnick is on the television! Hurry, you need to watch!"

I'm up in half a second, sweeping past Aaron and Mia, and running to our television set. My family and Finnick's family are sitting together, spread out through the room, watching the television nervously.

"What did I miss?" I say, out of breath and still half asleep. My appearance seems to startle the group, and they all stare at me like I'm crazy. This lasts for a few uncomfortable seconds before my patience grows short, and I say again, "What did I miss?"

Liesel clears her throat before saying, "The opening ceremonies have just begun. Sit down with me, Annie."

I walk over slowly, and plop down next to Liesel on the ground. I rest my head on her shoulder, trying to relax. As soon as the tributes begin to roll in, I tense up. District One passes, then District Two, District Three, and then… District Four.

Finnick is scantily clad, wearing hardly anything, aside from nets tied around his bottom. His utterly provocative outfit is ridiculous, and I look to his face on the screen to read his expression.

He looks like… he's enjoying it.

What? The Finnick I know would either be laughing his head off at this ridiculous outfit, or grimacing at how horrible it is.

But this Finnick is smiling at the crowds, waving furiously with a lopsided grin plastered on his face. Almost his polar opposite in behavior, Lydia is looking around nervously, eyes wide and terrified. My heart sinks for her, and I pray that Finnick will keep his promise and take care of her.

As I keep my eyes glued to the District Four chariot, I notice that the crowd is going wild. Men and women alike. They're chanting his name, throwing roses, and screaming. A pit forms in my stomach, and I feel jealous for some reason. I try to shake the feeling away, but the pit in my stomach is adamant and stays.

The jealous feeling is lost when all the chariots have processed in, and President Snow comes on screen, his snakelike eyes searching the tributes hungrily. He gives me the creeps. I would never in a million years want to meet him in person. He says a few words about the Dark Days, and naturally, I space out. Before I know it, the television is being shut off, and the festivities of the first night of the Games are over.

This is going to be the longest Hunger Games yet.


End file.
